tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Neko-naito as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
17:19 neko-naito ac0c7086@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.12.112.134 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:19 RYAN 17:19 dear jesus audition me now 17:19 <@TDIFan13> NEKO 17:19 <@TDIFan13> #tdwiki-chat 17:19 I have to go somewhere 17:19 so can we make this quick 17:20 is today the last day to audition or 17:20 <@TDIFan13> yes 17:20 <@TDIFan13> tomorrow is Sunday 17:20 alright 17:20 <@TDIFan13> kk 17:20 <@TDIFan13> I'll start, hold on 17:20 my mom is driving me crazy today 17:21 <@TDIFan13> Hi, neko. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 17:21 Hi my name is neko-naito and I'm trying out for Noah today 17:21 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:21 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 17:21 yes that's fantastic 17:21 oh s**t 17:21 do you still have it 17:22 <@TDIFan13> no lo 17:22 <@TDIFan13> lol* 17:22 <@TDIFan13> but I read over it 17:22 <@TDIFan13> technically it's supposed to be posted on the wiki 17:22 okay I can make a new one just not now 17:22 <@TDIFan13> no it's fine 17:22 <@TDIFan13> the original was good 17:22 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 17:22 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 17:22 I'd say like an 8 but since I'm on an ipad it might be s**t 17:23 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 17:23 7 17:23 since it's on Saturdays 17:23 <@TDIFan13> haha that's weird since you never show up anymore XD 17:23 shut up ryan 17:23 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:24 no 17:24 <@TDIFan13> kk 17:24 except you 17:24 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 17:24 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 17:24 no 17:24 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:24 yes 17:24 well 17:25 it's complicated because the other guy 17:25 Tanner 17:25 he was bad 17:25 so now I just want to not do that 17:25 essentially 17:25 <@TDIFan13> okay 17:25 <@TDIFan13> that makes no sense 17:25 go away 17:25 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:25 anti-hero 17:26 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is character. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:26 wait what 17:26 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Katie13 17:26 ? 17:26 it just says character 17:27 <@Katie13> it's Katie and Sadie hold on 17:27 Sadie ~Sadie@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:27 <@Katie13> begin 17:28 Oh, my gosh! 17:28 Check out Justin's abs today, Katie! 17:28 <@Katie13> Oh, I know! 17:29 <@Katie13> He's dreamy!! 17:29 neko-naito has changed nick to noahh 17:30 Don't you think Justin is dreamy, Noah? 17:30 if by dreamy you mean deluded and void of any likability, of course I do 17:30 <@Katie13> :o 17:31 <@Katie13> Why would you say that? 17:31 Justin hasn't done anything bad to you! 17:32 that doesn't make me detest him any less 17:32 <@Katie13> Detest? 17:32 <@Katie13> What kind of word is that? 17:32 It sounds like a pink pillow! 17:33 yes Sadie 17:33 that's exactly what it is 17:33 a pink pillow 17:34 Really? :D 17:34 you took the words right out of my mouth 17:35 <@Katie13> Eeee, Sadie, you got it right! 17:35 So, are you crushing on anyone here, Noah? 17:35 "crushing" isn't exactly the right word I'd use to describe my feelings 17:35 <@Katie13> Oh, come ON. 17:35 <@Katie13> We know you have a thing for SOMEONE! 17:35 <@Katie13> Justin, maybe? ;) 17:36 yes 17:36 you caught me, Katie 17:36 I am fully and compeletely in love with Justin 17:36 completely* 17:36 REALLY? 17:36 Yep, I've been hiding it all this time 17:36 <@Katie13> You know, sometimes, the way you talk make it sounds like you're being sarcasmic. 17:37 SARCASMIC? 17:37 Um, it's so totally sarCASTic! 17:37 <@Katie13> No, it isn't! 17:37 Ask Noah! 17:37 He'll know! 17:37 oh girls 17:38 I really can't decide, you both bring up such valid points 17:38 <@Katie13> She does NOT. 17:38 Does too! 17:38 does your school have a debate team? 17:38 and if so, why are you not on it? 17:38 Katie13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 17:38 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 17:38 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, September 22 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 17:38 <@TDIFan13> If you would like to chat with other users from the wiki, join this channel (#tdwiki-chat) by double-clicking on the number sign. Thanks. 17:38 no 17:38 bye 17:38 noahh ac0c7086@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.12.112.134 has quit Page closed Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions